


Wrap Me in Your Complements and Promise Me You're Mine

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Highschool AU, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but thats also just a suggestion, can be read as incest, its vague enough that you can read it however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Your soulmate's tboughts can show up as words on your skin.  The more important or focused the thought, the more prominently the words manage to display themselves.  Roman wears a lot of stage makeup, and almost manages to forget about it.  Remus, on top of being in love with perhaps the most unattainable guy in all of existence, is really tired of the words on his skin proclaiming how in love his soulmate is with somebody else.  It's probably only fair, though.  When he's not mooning over Roman he's thinking about things he probably shouldn't be.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Wrap Me in Your Complements and Promise Me You're Mine

The first time it happens, Roman doesn't notice, because he's in stage makeup. It isn't until the next morning, when he's musing over breakfast about something silly and his thoughts sprawl themselves across Remus' skin that he realizes. The connection doesn't always take effect for both soulmates at once, but Roman knows that if he were to go look then Remus' thoughts would be inking terrors across the skin under his own clothes.

Roman is careful to always be wearing stage makeup, after that. Creams and powders to hide the writing that might otherwise be visible, a morning routine of covering up anywhere that cloth doesn't hide.

He's also careful not to think too long about Remus' name, and not to say too often exactly what he's thinking.

"He's so handsome," and "I wish I were brave enough to kiss him," loop their way across Remus' collar bone one day, and if Roman didn't know they were his own thoughts he might be jealous.

Remus has no such insight, and doesn't take the perceived rejection well. Roman is hardly the best at comforting words when all he wants to say is "Of course it's you I'm thinking of." Remus doesn't and can't know. He deserves better than Roman- Someone who doesn't feel the need to hide their affection; someone who will be able to show Remus off like he deserves.

Since Roman never reads his own words, he doesn't notice the self-loathing Remus is coating his skin in. He does notice when Remus kisses him freverntly against the brick of the library's back wall. The mixture of dizzy and elated he feels doesn't quite stop the confusion.

"What about your soulmate, Re?"

Remus notices immediately that what Roman says isn't  **_'No_ ** .' He was very prepared to argue almost any form of rejection and push for a chance. Instead he finds himself explaining awkwardly the conclusion he's come to in the face of his own insecurities.

"You rejected yours. Mine doesn't want me anyway- They're in love with some gorgeous cute funny amazing guy. Why should I sulk over them when I love you? If I can only have you or some soulmate then the words don't matter at all, do they? If they knew anything they'd know that I'm yours."

The way Remus lists the attributes Roman has ascribed to him as if they're beyond the spectrum of his own personality is upsetting in it's own right. Of course, the backs of Remus' hands are plainly visible from the way he's gripping Roman's jacket collar, and it's hard to focus on what thoughts he's projecting when he's just been kissed soundly and confessed to by the longstanding object of his affections.

That's why "He's so beautiful," and "How can he think I don't love him," and "Please kiss me again every day for forever," show up as Roman thinks them. 

Remus is clever as well as stunning, and suddenly he's scrubbing aggressively at the foundation on Roman's face. For words to show up there they have to be at the very forefront and entire focus of the soulmate's mind, but Remus is plenty stubborn enough that "You fucking  **_bastard_ ** !" shows up in bold print across Roman's cheek.

He takes the slap that Remus delivers, because even taking all the rings and spiked jewelry into account he probably deserved it. Remus laughs as he spots "I deserved that," well up on his inner left wrist.

"Damn fucking right you did," he agrees, but he's smiling, and they go back to kissing by around the third time Roman gets distracted thinking about it.

"You think I'm wonderful," Remus croons happily.

"I think you're everything," Roman agrees.

"Like sex on legs," Remus says smugly, remembering a few days back when Roman had woken after a particularly scintillating dream and Remus had been covered in complements he only now realizes were for himself all along.

It's not perfect, but they love each other, and it's wonderful enough to make the imperfect parts okay.


End file.
